AI Chat Ban Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page will be used as a guide when a user on the Discord has appeared to break the rules. Note, however, some rules may not be included within this list. Chat Moderators+ will, based upon the incident, decide on the block time. The amount of time one is blocked depend on how severe their actions were. In the case of repeated offences by a user, for example, being banned for swearing several separate times, the ban will be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. ---- A ban can be revoked by Chat Head Moderator and Admin if this requirement is not met. ---- Green = Low Tier Offense Rating Yellow = Mid Tier Offense Rating Red = High Tier Offense Rating Black = Max Tier Offense Rating (Permanent Block) ---- If a user has not broken any further green/yellow rules after 1 week within their initial warning, Moderators are required to give another warning if that user breaks another rule. There are exceptions. Mute ---- Staff members will start to use the mute command when a user has reached the qualifications for a ban, AKA: warnings already given, depends on the severity. It acts as a buffer before the ban applies. As always, there are exceptions. Green Ban Reasons Green ban reasons will receive two warnings and a 10 - 30 minutes mute before a moderator takes action, FOLLOW IT! ---- *'Swearing': Use of foul language. hours - 3 days :: Use #### in place of foul words. *'Attacking other users': Offending other users on purpose or attacking them. hours - 1 day *'Annoying other users': Talking to mentioning users after they've asked it to stop. hours - 1 day *'Impersonating other users: '''Pretending to be another user. 'day' ::Still valid even if agreed by both players in question to prevent confusion. *'Spamming: Posting the same thing over and over again or typing too quickly. '''hours - 1 day ::Emojis are included. *'English only: '''Speaking in any other language than English. 'hours' ::Pictures are allowed as long the language isn't the main focus of the picture. *'Advertising content: Advertising anything non-R2D related. '''hours - 1 day *'Username is not your ROBLOX username: '''Self-explaination 'day' ::Wikia username dosen't count. *'Playing ear rape audio: Playing ear rape audio on the voice channel. '''days Yellow Ban Reasons Users who break a rule within this category will receive a warning and 1 - 3 hours mute before a moderator takes action. ---- *'Inappropriate picture/name': Using an inappropriate name or picture. days - 3 days *'Attacking the Staff Team': Insulting the people PlaceRebuilder has employed. days - 5 days ::This especially applies after you were banned, but this can happen if you are being just plain annoying. *'Talking bad about other users': Tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 4 days ::Included users that are not in the Discord (ie: a player in the game) *'Advertising other Discords: '''No discord other than R2D is allowed to be posted unless approved by staff. 'days' *'Asking for in-game items: Do not ask moderators, users or admins for anything in-game. '''days *'Gossip': Excessively tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week ::The action of intruding into a user's private life, and creating rumours. *'Harassment': Aggressive pressure or intimidation. days - 2 weeks ::Block duration will increase drastically if the user attacked is new to the Wikia. *'Flamewars': A lengthy exchange of angry or abusive messages between users. days - 1 month ::All users involved will be affected. *'Taunting': A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone. days - 1 week ::Topics of sensitivity will be especially monitored. *'Inappropriate references: '''An action of mentioning or alluding to something that is inappropriate.(i.e: nibba, fuk, wanna have six, lemme smash, succ) '- 5 days' ::Videos and Images are included. *'Propaganda: Any propaganda related to gay, LGBT, feminist, terror or other groups is posted/glorified. '''days Red Ban Reasons Users who break a rule within this category will receive instantly 6 - 12 hours mute before a moderator takes action. ---- *'Racism:' Prejudice or discriminate opposing or unlike races with the belief of supremacy. week - 1 month *'Being Suggestive': Discussing sexual subjects or using sexual words. day - 2 weeks ::Sexual memes are included. *'Scamming:' A dishonest scheme. month *'Shocking Media': Usage of material that is intended to be revolting to viewers. weeks - 1 month *'Asking for account information:' Asking for information of another users account (any website, game etc). month *'Leaking private conversation/messages:' Leaking private conversation/messages without the other user permission. day - 1 month Black Ban Reasons Users will be permanently banned on sight. ---- *'Pornography': Talking, posting or mentioning pornography. PERM ::Direct messages are included, invalid if they both agree in question. *'Terrorism': The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims. PERM *'Troll Account': The sole purpose of the account is to do inappropriate, harmful activities to everyone else. PERM *'Alternative Account': Using an account to bypass an earlier ban or to pretend to be someone else. PERM *'Explicit Audio': Playing explicit audio on voice channel.PERM *'Raiding the Discord': Self explanation.PERM ---- Allowed URLs: * roblox.com * twitter.com * youtube.com * youtu.be * twitch.tv * gyazo.com * prntscr.com * rnt.sc * discordapp.com * discordapp.net * wikia.com * steampowered.com * steamcommunity.com * soundcloud.com * imgur.com Category:Rules